The Past Revealed
by Geldyn Eyes
Summary: Kagome doesn't want her friends getting hurt on her behalf anymore. SHE wants to be the one who protects THEM. What if she wants to become a hanyou like IY? What does this have to do with her past? Read and find out! I/K M/S
1. A Nightmare of Verisimilitude

Hello everybody! ^______________^ I just received a *brilliant* idea, and I'm so HYPER AND HAPPY that I have to write to it now! ^-^ I promise I'll up-date A Demon Without Fangs sometime this week, so no hyper-venalating, okay? Actually… I should probably be telling myself that. You're guys' reviews always make me grin from ear to ear, making me want to roll on the floor laughing hysterically! They always boost my energy and make me want to write from dawn until dusk! It's so kewl actually. Anyway… *evil grin* I hope you truly like this idea! I know I do! Hehehe!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or these characters. *sigh*

**The Past Revealed**

**Ch.**** 1**

The day was crisp and fresh, the smell of flowers just beginning to bloom surrounding the living in a light embrace. Everything seemed to be going perfectly that day, except for the angry aura of a human girl from the future that continued to stomp away from a silver-haired hanyou, his face impassive. She walked faster, knowing he'd catch up to her soon enough. It wouldn't be too long before she would have to use the 'S' word, and that _wasn't a cursing word in any shape or form. No way would Kagome stoop to _his _level._

"Hey wench! Get you're ass back here! Where do you think _you're going?" Inuyasha growled loudly enough for her weak human sense of hearing._

Kagome turned on him, eyes furious. "I am going home! No more fighting demons, no more hunts for the Shikon no Tama, no nothing! I deserve a _break _Inuyasha! I am fed up with all this _killing _going on!"

He snorted. "Feh. You humans are all the same. You can't stomach it, can you? Are you afraid? There's nothing to worry about. No _demon _will ever harm you as long as you have us around. Do you think we'd let you down?"

For a moment Kagome actually faltered in her steps, not knowing how to reply to something like that. The beginning of his ramblings made her seethe, but what he said afterwards, about always being there…

"Are you running away _girl?"_ he sneered.

She bit the inside of her lip. Never mind that! She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself… but it didn't work. "I am _not running away! We all need a break, and frankly, I also need a break from _you!" _She didn't mention the fact that the reason she needed a break away from him was because he had just saved her… again, and her feelings for him were skyrocketing. She wouldn't be able to take it any longer if she had to keep up this façade by pretending he didn't mean anything to her. He _did _damn it all!_

Great, now he was beginning to rub off on her…just what she needed right now.

Inuyasha froze when her words sunk in. He clenched his fists and ground his teeth together, a mixture of hurt and anger in his eyes. "Fine! Be that way _bitch! _Go back to your own time, leave us! I don't give a damn! Why should I? You're a pain in the ass anyway, constantly getting into trouble all the time! You just don't know when to stop do you?"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippô, whom had been eavesdropping near-by in the bushes, winced. Things were not going well. 

"Doesn't he know when to shut up?" Shippô asked angrily.

Miroku sighed and shook his head at the same time Sango grudgingly said, "No, obviously not."

Kagome on the other hand froze in her tracks, causing Inuyasha to hesitantly stop as well. 'Uh oh…' he thought to himself. Now what did he get himself into? 

Kagome's throat grew tight as tears started forming in her eyes. She whipped back around again, glaring daggers at the hanyou. "It's not like I'm leaving for good _dog breath! _I just need a break! But maybe if that's how you really feel, I _won't come back! I'll just __keep my part of the jewel and guard them from _you. You _on the other hand can go and find yourself _another _shard-detector if I'm such a pain! _I…don't…care!"__

With that said she turned on her heel and ran for all her worth back to the well. Inuyasha cursed under his breath, berating himself for not thinking before he spoke, His mouth was constantly getting him into trouble. "Kagome, wait!" He yelled, running after her, pity and sorrow clenching and twisting at his heart. "I didn't mean—"

She didn't want to hear it. "Sit! _Sit, sit, sit, sit, damn you, __SIT__!!!"_

Inuyasha connected with the ground, his lungs barely allowing any air into his being from the pressure of the command. A flow of curses issued from his mouth as dirt somehow managed to enter his mouth during the 'S-I-T' words that were uttered from a certain teen's mouth. When the pressure lessoned enough for him to move his head slightly and look up in Kagome's direction, he barely caught sight of her as she vaulted over the edge of the well and into its dark depths. He glared menacingly at her back until she disappeared first from sight, them from scent. "Feh," was all he could manage, although deep down he truly did feel bad.

Pushing himself up he vaguely caught the scent of this three companions close by. He growled threateningly and turned to glare in their direction. "What are _you looking at?" he spat, then grumpily stomped away. Sango, Miroku, and Shippô all sweat dropped._

~ * ~ * Kagome's time * ~ * ~ 

"Mo-om, I'm ho-ome!" Kagome yelled as she entered her house, finally allowed a deep breath of air, not feeling so confined any more. "Grandpa? Souta? Is anyone home?" After closing the door behind her she stretched and yawned. It actually felt good to be back, although she knew she would miss her friend's back in the feudal age by at the most… two day's time. She pushed that thought out of her mind. She for once didn't have to worry about a death-sentence or a test, and it was a real weight off of her shoulders knowing that she could be lazy and act like a normal teenaged girl for once. 

Her mother walked toward her coming from the kitchen, and bowl in her left hand as she continued to dry it with the white towel that was in her left. "Why, hello dear. How was your journey?"

Kagome shrugged carelessly. Ever since her family had actually _met _Inuyasha, it wasn't a very big secret anymore. Her mother acted as if it were a normal, every-day thing; he brother couldn't be more awed over Inuyasha's strength and prowess; and her grandfather took it _pretty _well, although sometimes her would try to use his seals to ward of 'demons;' which never worked by the way. At least he took her phone calls and acted as a personal secretary… even if the things he came up with for her sicknesses were a little… out there.

"It was fine, could've been better though. Where's Souta and grandpa?"

"Your grandfather is sweeping the shrine stairs I believe, and your brother is currently staying at a friend's house." Her mother walked back into the kitchen, setting the bowl on the counter and picking up another one, drying that one as well. Kagome followed her, sitting down at the table and helping herself to a glass of juice.

"Oh," she commented after taking a long swallow of the sweet substance. "What day is it? I've lost track since I've been in the feudal ages."

"It's Saturday, Kagome. Really, you should at _least bring a calendar with you whenever you leave. Especially when you need to come back to make up a test."_

"But I don't have—"

"Not _now _you don't, but you will. What about later? What if you get behind on your studies and don't get into college?"

Kagome sighed, exasperated. And she thought she would finally be able to not have to worry or stress about anything. "I'll make it into college mom, don't worry. It's not like I'm never going to come back." She pushed her seat back and rose to her feet, shaking her head as she left for her room. She didn't want to get into this right now.

After she had left Kagome's mother pressed her lips together and silently shook her head at her daughter. "You do not understand," she murmured to herself. "I have plenty to worry about, and I just hope you're smart enough to make the right decision when the time comes. You are my daughter, and I love you. I don't know what I'd do if you stayed with…him. Do not leave me dearest daughter, I will miss you too much." Her eyes softened while saddening. She finally understood what her own mother felt like when she left to be with her husband. But this was different, entirely different. And yet… and yet it was the same. Heaving a mournful sigh she breathed, "But what _is the right decision? I'm not so sure myself anymore."_

~ * ~ * Kagome's bedroom * ~ * ~ 

Kagome lay on her bed, a magazine plopped down in front of her on the mattress while she read lying on her stomach. Her feet were kicking in the opposite directions as her eyes skimmed the page. Okay, so this was actually boring, big whooping deal. She could find something interesting to do. She didn't have to be nearly _killed _or yelling at _Inuyasha _just to have something to do. There were _plenty _of things to do in her own time!

Such as… going to the mall! She hadn't been there in a _long time. Maybe if she went with her friends…_

Quickly hoping to the floor she raced to her drawer and pulled out the envelope she always stored money in. Her face fell when she noticed it was empty. Well, so much for that idea. I guess while someone is busy battling against demons and fighting for her life there was no time for babysitting and earning a little cash. 

Well, she could always go to the park. That didn't sound too exciting though. Was there a festival in town maybe? No, again, she had no money. Hey, she could play video games with her brother! It would give her something to do! If…he…were…here.

"Argh! I hate this!" She yelled, fed up with boredom. "There is _nothing to do! How will I ever stay sane if I'm here for a whole _weekend?!?"___ Then a brilliant idea struck her. She could do the one thing that could never be done in Inuyasha's time; take a nice, hot, shower. She smiled to herself, mentally patting herself on the back. At least it would give her something to _do. __

After her shower she stretched out on her bed, her hair tied up in her green towel, while wearing a white robe over her clothing to keep her warm. She snuggled onto her pillow, wanting to sink into the cushiony mattress. Then she smiled a small, serene smile as she drifted off to sleep, finally able to catch up on all the beauty rest she had lost over the last few nights. Her dreams were no comfort to her though, as flashback after flashback formed in her mind, the events of the earlier battle reoccurring as if in real life.

~*~Dream~*~

_The sun hadn't quite risen yet, but Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others were definitely awake, and cautious. The demon that had attacked them in their sleep was relentless. Kagome was beginning to lose hope as the fight raged on. They were all so tired though, and weak from just being woken up. It didn't look as if things were going their way. Inuyasha growled, not liking this one bit. He had barely time enough to sense this demon as it was while sleeping. If he had sensed it a moment later, any one of them could've been… would've been dead. He shivered at the thought. Okay, it was time to get nasty._

_As the demon charged for Kagome all she could do was stare at it with slightly hazy eyes until she could realize what was going on. Her mind hadn't been working yet. It was sort of like her first period math class. She had never really focused in that class because her mind was always jumbled in the morning. She stared at the large Lynx demon before her, confused as it charged at her, and then surprised, quickly going to dread and fear. She couldn't move, although her mind uncohertly screamed at her to do so. She gaped, mouth opening and closing silently, but no sound came out. Her body wouldn't move. There was no way she could defend herself, let alone evade the attack. She was too slow, too stunned, too horrified._

_"NO!!!" Someone screamed, voicing Kagome's thoughts that ran widely in her mind. All of a sudden Inuyasha was between her and the demon, his eyes glittering dangerously with the Tetsusaiga unsheathed and ready to attack, or more accurately **defend. He would never lat anything hurt Kagome. Never!**_

_With a single swing of the blade Inuyasha sliced the Lynx right down the middle; a sickening sight for the monk and girl he was protecting. The exterminator was used to this sort of thing. She always had been. Miroku and Kagome learned to accept it early on, but the worst part this time was the smell it was emitting. Inuyasha almost hurled on the spot, his nose being extra-sensitive compared to this counterparts. He kept his ramen down though… barely._

_"You okay?" the hanyou asked Kagome softly, making sure she hadn't gotten hurt and was mentally herself despite the early hour of the morning._

_She nodded, barely comprehending what had just happened. She could have been **killed, and here Inuyasha was. He saved her again. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you… Inuyasha." She shook her head, a bit dazed, and saw Sango and Miroku with slightly confused expressions on their faces. Shippô was rubbing goobers out of his eyes, and then fell back down onto his side, falling asleep before he even hit the ground. Yep… it was** definitely** too early to be out of bed. The dream world shouldn't have been that vacant, with four people awake at this early time of day.**_

_"We better get the Shikon shards out of it," Kagome warned Inuyasha, who silently agreed. "We don't want to have to kill it more than once." She ambled over to its slightly twitching form, and grabbed the three shards from the decaying body that had wanted to come back to life only a few moments before. She heaved a sigh of relief. "**That **is a load off," she breathed, giving her friends a small wavering smile. "Do you think it's safe to go back to sleep?"_

_Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest indifferently. "I say we might as well stay awake. We're almost to the village as it is. It won't **kill **you to loose only a few hours of sleep."_

_Grumbling, they did as he said, Kagome carrying the little sleeping kitsune since she didn't have the heart to wake him up. She glowered at Inuyasha. He may have saved her, but she needed her rest! She knew she'd be a grouch if he didn't watch it! Sure enough, she was right on many accounts. They had barely arrived to Kaede's village before their bickering had gone from extreme heights to ranting and raving and both of them not meaning what they said. _

_There was a reason for all the tension going around though. Even Miroku and Sango had been getting up-tight over the past few weeks. You see, their time together was coming to and end. Sooner or later they would have to face off Naraku and gain his shards so that Kagome could fuse the rest together, making the Shikon no Tama whole. They almost had all the missing pieces, and suddenly, none of them wanted their mission to end. None of them knew what would happen after the jewel became whole again. Most of all, no one knew what would become of Kagome, the one whom had brought them all together. They didn't want this to end. They didn't want Naraku to win either though. Was there another option? No one knew…_

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep, a great sadness washing over her. In a way, she didn't want to find the rest of the shards, but she knew she had to. She knew that… if she didn't, there would be chaos and demons would remain strong, and killing innocent people, healing by themselves if they happened to have one of the Shikon no Tama shards. Her brow furrowed, pain and sorrow tensing up every feature on her face. She was breathing heavily as she thought about what might happen afterwards, when everything was over with. She didn't want to think about that either. She rolled over onto her left side, then right. She shouldn't be having these horrible thoughts. She was safe, in her own time. What was she so tense and worried about? What was going on? Was she sure that this was where she wanted to be?

A sweat broke out onto her face as she continued to struggle in the confinements of her robe. Something wasn't right, that she was sure of. But what? What was it? Why was she feeling so miserable? So helpless? As if she couldn't do anything? Right as those thoughts raced through her mind another dream grasped her already jumbled mind. This one wasn't a memory though, no… far from it.

_Sango__ and Miroku walked towards Kaede's hut, then turned, glancing at a forlorn looking Inuyasha. He sat on an outstretching branch, his thoughts obviously elsewhere. Shippô was at the base of the tree, looking at the half-breed rather sadly. He opened his mouth, about ready to say something, and then turned to walk away, towards Sango and the monk. Hey, **someone **had to watch the perverted monk's hands at all times._

_"Hey Shippô," Inuyasha muttered softly in an almost careless manner. The kitsune turned, a look of question on his face. Inuyasha didn't look down at him, instead, he stared out over the horizon, eyes half-guarded, yet also sad. "Do you think she's coming back this time? After what I said…" he trailed off, his gaze dropping to the floor._

_Shippô feigned cheerfulness. "Of course she'll come back! She's never left us before. Besides, she even **said **she would. It's not like something like this hasn't happened before. Don't worry, she'll come through that well with a big smile on her face like she always does."_

_That seemed to cheer the hanyou a little bit. She gave a small half quirk of the mouth that could resemble a careless grin and mumbled, "Thanks Shippô."_

_The red fox demon grinned, glad to have helped solve the problem of his father-like figure.__ "No worries." It didn't really sound like something he'd say, but his mother told him that all the time, so why not use it now?_

_Shippô turned and slowly walked away, toward Kaede's hut where Miroku and Sango had been watching them. Well, currently Miroku was watching something **else **at the moment that had captured his attention more than their short little pow-wow. Sango's eyes widened with shock and then burned with anger when she felt Miroku's hand on the lower regions of her back-side. She clenched her fist in anger, a vein throbbing on the side of her head. "HENTAI!!!" She screamed, slapping Miroku on the side of his face for all of her worth. He fell to the ground, rubbing his swollen cheek that happened to have a red handprint on it._

_"My apologies, Lady Sango.__ My hand has a mind of it's own you see…and I—"_

_"Save it!" She yelled, shaking with rage. 'Ugh! When will that monk ever learn?' She thought to herself, glaring at him, eyes weary as she stared down at his offensive hands. Hmm… maybe if she had faked anger for a little longer she could have felt his hand there for a little longer. It did make her **terribly angry, but that didn't mean she didn't ****like it. Quite the contrary actually, but she wouldn't tell anyone that! She had her reputation to protect. Besides… it was kind of fun pummeling Miroku, even if she ****did feel bad for the poor monk. Why did he keep pursuing her if all she did was pulverize him every time? She had to admit it though… only to herself of course, that she ****did like the perverted monk, even though his hands traveled places they shouldn't have been going. He actually did carry on pretty good conversations when he wasn't groping her, or some ****other young woman that is. Did she forget to tell anyone that she got extremely jealous at times? Yeah, she does. He seemed to know when the time wasn't right though. If something bad happened, she actually knew she could trust him long enough for whatever problem they were currently in to get solved**_

_So, she sat here, yelling her head off at the monk whom she happened to be infatuated with whenever she wasn't currently **yelling **at him. _

Kagome smiled in her sleep. Things would seem to never change. Even Inuyasha and Shippô were watching with wide eyes and unbelieving stared, their eyebrows raised. _Then Inuyasha clutched his stomach and started laughing, **laughing! He almost fell out of the tree, but caught himself as he started to tip over. Then a large scaly green, clawed hand reached out from no where, heading straight for Inuyasha's neck. Sango and Miroku turned to look at him, anger evident in their purple and magenta eyes.**_

_"What are **you laughing at?" Miroku practically pouted.**_

_"Jeesh!__ Mind your own business Hanyou! I'd slap you **too if you ever did something like that!"**_

_He continued laughing. "I **wouldn't **do anything like that. I **know **better, unlike **some people."**_

_Shippo__ looked up at him with a strange expression on his face. "What's so funny? They do this all the time."_

_Inuyasha shook his head, still laughing his ass off. It wasn't that, although that had added to his humor when they continued to yell and scream each other's ears off. He needed **something **to cheer him up since Kagome had left. But he could have sworn he smelled her… her scent was barely in the distance. Maybe he was imagining things though, because right after he thought he smelled her another scent caught up to his nose. It smelled like… it smelled like…daisies; and they tickled his nose, causing a giddy feeling to wash over him. Something he had probably never felt in his entire life._

_After Shippô asked that question he smelled it, and it was **strong! **He snorted, laughing so loud that the sound out-matched Inuyasha and escalated to the sky. Tears literally streamed down his face as he clutched his stomach and rolled around on the ground. Sango and Miroku sweat dropped. Was their arguing really that funny? They didn't seem to think so. Sango was about to yell at them to **'shut up,' **but it was then that Inuyasha started choking, gasping for breath. Miroku and Sango truly looked worried now. What was going on? His eyes looked utterly panicked, and he seemed to be staring at them for help, which they couldn't give._

_"Inuyasha?"__ Miroku asked, taking a step forward._

_Sango__ followed pursuit. "Inuyasha, what's going on?"_

_Kagome saw it though. She seemed to be floating in the air right between them. _She gripped her covers unconsciously, her face turning a deadly white. _The green clawed hand wrapped itself around Inuyasha's neck and squeezed, shutting off his air supply. He wasn't laughing anymore, so the only conclusion was that the smell of the demon had to have a weird effect on other demons. Humans must not have a strong enough nose for whatever it was Inuyasha and Shippô had started smelling. It was the only one of the five senses Kagome could think of. _

_She stared as the scaly hand gripped tighter, the demon finally coming into view. It was as if it had come through a rip in the air, all of a sudden, little by little, it was **there. She gasped as it stood erect. It seemed to have paralyzed Inuyasha somehow. He wasn't moving. Something was dreadfully wrong. **_

_"Inuyasha!!!"__ She tried to scream, but no sound came out. She stared in horror at the monster before her. This thing was worse than a demon. It stood twice as tall as Inuyasha was, with a green heart-shaped face that seemed to be flat with the exception of his wide nose. He had two small black horns on each side of his face, spiral-curling outward two times. He was lean and gangly, scales covering its whole form. It had yellow eyes that seemed to glow maliciously, its whole body hunched over, making it look awfully weak. There was something strange about this demon though. It didn't need to be strong to be able to protect itself from other demons. They would be at his mercy, laughing hysterically at its feet._

_But there was something still wrong about this thing, as it stood there, slowly killing Inuyasha off. Why couldn't anyone see it? What was going on? Why was she dreaming this all of a sudden? Was it happening now? Would it happen in the future? She stared openly as Inuyasha's face started turning slightly purple from the blood rushing to his head. His eyes lolled back to the inside of his head. Fear and horror gripped at Kagome's heart. _

_"NOOOOOO!!!!"__ She screamed, terrified, not noticing the tears that were streaming down her face. "NOOOO!!! INUYASHA!!!!!" She tried to run to him, but the harder she worked her legs, the farther away she seemed to be. She swallowed the lump in her throat, her mouth going dry. "Miroku, Sango, help him!!!!" She shouted, sobbing as she fell to her knees. Still, no sound came out, they couldn't hear her. She wasn't there… in that time. "…no…" she breathed, but it came out in a strangled breath of air. The tears flowed constantly now as they ran down the length of her face. Why couldn't they hear her? Why couldn't they see?_

_Unless…_

_Her head snapped up, realization struck. 'They can't **see **it,' she thought to herself. 'They can't see it, just like Inuyasha couldn't see the hair from the demon Yura. Is this the same thing? Only I can see it?_

_Then the most gruesome thing happened right before her eyes. The demon gave a flick of it's wrist, the hand that was cutting off Inuyasha's air supply, and a loud **snap **could be heard echoing throughout the trees. Kagome stopped breathing. Her heart constricted against her ribcage in either anger, fear, or horror. Inuyasha's neck broke, bent at an ugly angle, blood dripping from his slightly open mouth and now gushing down his body from a rip in his neck. _

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"_****_Kagome wailed with all the strength and energy she could muster. "INUUUYASHAAAA!!!" She couldn't breath, she could only stare in horror, along with Sango and Miroku. Shippo was completely oblivious to what had just happened, still laughing on the ground, looking as if he couldn't catch his breath._**

_"No!" Sango gasped, staring wide-eyed at the picture in front of her. What had just happened? How could he be…**dead? **_

_"Inuyasha!"__ Miroku yelled, face gone completely pale. "INUUYAAASHAAAAA!" He yelled, as if he was loud enough then the hanyou would wake up. "Who's there? What did you do to Inuyasha?!?" He gripped the rosary on his hand, ready to use his hell-hole is necessary_

_"Who are you?" Sango growled, tears streaming down her face. 'Not again,' she thought sorrowfully. 'I can't go through this again. Not another death of a person whom I had come close to. Please, no.' She gripped her large boomerang with shaking white knuckles. "Answer us!!!"_

_The scaly green creature laughed, his laugh coming out in short hiccups it seemed. "Where is Kagome?"_

_Miroku__, Sango, and Kagome gasped in unison. 'What does he want with me?' Kagome thought, not even realizing that she had been thinking at all. She was in shock. She could hardly move as she struggled for breath, her tears threatening to drown her in her sorrow. Her lungs refused to work. She huddled into herself, shaking with fear and rage. This wasn't happening… this couldn't be happening. She wasn't there. She was supposed to be able to **help **her friends, not hurt them! Not bring them into danger._

_"Why should we tell you?" Miroku asked boldly, still trying to figure out where the voice came from._

_"Because if you don't…" the demon cackled, "You two shall die as well, along with this hairy fur-ball over here."_

_Sango__ gasped and ran forward, scooping the laughing Shippô up into her arms. She'd protect Shippô with her life. She couldn't save her brother, so she'd be content with saving him instead. If her life had to end, at least she will have done **some good.**_

"No…" Kagome mumbled in her sleep, talking her thoughts out loud. "Don't hurt them… please… don't hurt… my friends…" A layer of sweat drenched her entire body. She was shaking uncontrollably, her breath uneven. "No… please no… what did they ever do to you?"

It was as if she could hear the demon mocking her. _"Where ever you go, you will be in danger little one. Whomever you are with, I will kill." _

"NOOOOO!!!!" She screamed, flinging herself up in bed, trembling with fear. She looked around the inside of the room, noticing that she was fine, but of course she would be fine. It was her friends that were in danger. "It doesn't have to be that way," she spoke out loud. "It doesn't have to be that way!" 

She leapt out of bed, shrugging out of her robe and tossing it onto her floor. She ran for all her worth toward the well. She had to save her friends. She had to! She had to save Inuyasha! He couldn't die like that, unmoving, and with a quick effortless snap of the neck. He was better than that! She knew! She wouldn't let him get beaten so easily. 

She entered the well house and stooped to grasp her bow and arrows that were leaning against its side. Then, when they were in her strong grip, she dove into the well, wishing she had never left, wishing that she could get there faster. _'I'll save you Inuyasha, if it's the last thing I do! I owe it to you. You've always saved my life, so now I'll repay the debt to my best advantage. I **won't let you die! I won't! I… I…I l…lo…love you.'**_

She blushed at the thought, but deep down she knew it was true. She would do anything to save him, even if that meant sacrificing herself, because she knew… she knew that he would do the same for her.

When she landed on the other side of the well she scaled to edge to the top as fast as her muscles would permit. She tumbled over the edge, doing a summersault, and then quickly rose to her feet, running in the direction of the village. She had to get there fast, she just _had to! She stumbled and tripped, quickly picking herself up afterwards. _'Inuyasha, you better be safe! Don't you dare give up on me! Don't you dare let a stupid ugly demon kill you without your knowledge! I won't…let…that…happen!' _She panted for breath as she jogged up a small hill and then down another. She had left the forest, the village was in sight! She was almost there! She could save him! She _had _to! _

All of a sudden she heard laughter, and a _lot of it. She could hear an angry yet confused Sango, and then Miroku spoke up._

She picked up speed.

Shippô joined in laughing, louder than Inuyasha. He wouldn't stop; couldn't stop.

She raised her bow and grabbed an arrow, then strung her bow.

They came into view, Miroku a step closer to the kitsune and the hanyou than Sango. She saw Inuyasha in the tree, holding onto the branch for dear life unless he fell. That was when he choked, then gasped, eyes growing wide in shock and confusion. Miroku stared with unblinking eyes, a worried expression crossing over their faces. They couldn't see the ugly green demon. They didn't know Inuyasha was struggling for his life, yet was paralyzed for the time being.

But Kagome did. She saw this, and leapt through the air, tears running down her face and scorching her flesh. It couldn't happen again. She wouldn't let it. She couldn't see Inuyasha die in front of her… twice. Not when she could do something about it. But they were still so far away, and Inuyasha and the scaly demon with horns were so high up. Could she do it? Would she be able to make it in time?

"INUYASHAAAA!!!" She yelled, feeling as if her lungs would burst. 

That's when she pulled back, and loosened. The arrow flew through the air at an amazing speed, seeming to grow bigger and bigger as Kagome's miko powers surrounded the weapon. She stared at it defiantly, willing it to make it to the demon that threatened Inuyasha's very being. She had never wanted to kill something more in her entire life, not even Naraku.

The arrow pierced the soul that was grasping onto Inuyasha's neck, and it let go, falling to the ground and landing with a sickening thud. Inuyasha gasped for breath, clutching his throat, finally able to move again. _'What's going on?' he wondered. __'Why was that happening to me? For once… I had never been so scared in my life!' Then he smelled it again, but this time it was mingled with Kagome's scent. Still, her scent wasn't enough to block out the smell of the weird daises, and he began laughing once again since he was finally able to breath._

Kagome ran over to them, worry, relief, fear, and many other emotions crossing over her features. "Sango! Miroku! Are you okay?"

They both nodded, speechless. 

She turned to Inuyasha just in time to notice that the demon wasn't done yet, and it was far from dead. She gasped as she stared at it. Why wasn't it dead? She didn't sense a shikon shard from it! Yet… she felt it again, that… strangeness about the creature. It had the _power of five shikon shards, yet it possessed none of them. How was that possible?_

"Inuyasha, hold your breath! Try not to inhale its scent, that's why you're laughing so hard! You'll _fall _if you don't! Inuyasha!" This wasn't over yet, and she had never been so scared for her friends, for herself, for Inuyasha. 

"Lady Kagome, what is going on?" Miroku asked, thoroughly confused, yet also cautious. He was aware that something was going on, but he didn't know what. He couldn't _see it._

"There's a demon here, but only I can see it. It… it almost killed Inuyasha." It was then that Sango and Miroku noticed the dried tears that were on her cheeks. They looked at her in shock, and pity almost. 

"What can we do to help?" Sango wanted to know.

Kagome shook her head, at a loss for words. "I-I don't know. I think…I think it's after me. I can't explain it right now, but it's strong, _very strong. If it touches you you're paralyzed. And it just… it just _appeared!" __

"Whoa, whoa, call down Lady Kagome, you're talking too fast. Does it have any Shikon shards?"

Kagome looked up at Miroku with helpless eyes. "No, but it has the _power _of a shard; five to be exact."

Both Sango's and Miroku's eyes widened. "It had the power of _five shikon shards, but it isn't _carrying _them? They aren't implanted in it somewhere?"_

Kagome again shook her head. "I know… it's confusing, but right now we have to beat it. It—"

She was cut off when she saw Inuyasha, holding his breath, jump from the tree, giving Kagome a questioning look, yet she could tell by his expression that he understood completely. She saw the anger in his eyes and could tell he wanted to rip that demon apart. She didn't blame him. Not after the dream she had. She shivered, then made eye contact again. That was when the demon rose to his feet from behind a tree, and took slow, long strides in Inuyasha's direction, looking as if he would kill anything that got in his way. It was then that he noticed Kagome, and a slow twisted smirk crossed his extra thin lips. Kagome paled and backed away. 

Sango and Miroku noticed this and looked to where Kagome's eyes were riveted, yet try as they might, they could not see what was before him. Kagome didn't think that they would _want_ to see his gruesome figure, but it sure would be nice if they could see what they were up against and attack him, or run from his and evade his attacks. It's eyes turned red now, and it let out an ear piercing screech as it turned it's face to the sky and seemingly howled. Everyone paled after hearing that, their blood running cold.

"K-Kagome…" Sango started, but stopped.

"What _is _that thing?" Miroku asked in a slightly quivering voice.

"That, is a creature wish to never see again," Kagome squeaked out, wishing she could run and be far away from this thing, safe with her friends.

"Whatdoesitlooklike?" Inuyasha asked quickly in one breath and then had to inhale, laughing again. 

She waited for him to get under control before she answered. "It's tall, gangly, and has green scales all over it. Have you heard of it before Inuyasha?"

He nodded, not wanting to waste any unnecessary breath. Kagome opened her mouth to ask another question when the demon strode right over to Inuyasha, towering about him. Kagome froze, her heart seeming to have ceased it's beating. 

She warned Inuyasha with one word. "Run!"

So, how do you like it so far? I hope you like it! I would be torn to pieces if you didn't! This is thirteen pages, thank you! This is one of the longest chapters I've ever WRITTEN!!!! Anyway… the next chapter will be even **_better, _**I promise you! *evil grin* I know what's going to happen! Yay! He he he! Well, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I would really appreciate it! ^-^ See ya later! Ja ne! 

Please  

Click

This

Button

   |

   |

   |

   |

   |

  V      

 

                    


	2. Shiori's Unexpected Visit

Hi everyone! You guys are the GREATEST! I'm so happy that you all like this story so far! Yay! Well, I finished the sixth chapter to A Demon Without Fangs, but for some reason… I can't up-load it. L Sad, huh? So, I decided that while I wait for it to get fixed, I'll write the next chapter to this! Sound good? Obviously, if you're here reading this, which I hope you are. Well, here's the long awaited chapter. ^-^ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**The Past Revealed**

**Ch.**** 2**

~ ~ ~ What's gone on previously ~ ~ ~

She waited for him to get under control before she answered. "It's tall, gangly, and has green scales all over it. Have you heard of it before Inuyasha?"

He nodded, not wanting to waste any unnecessary breath. Kagome opened her mouth to ask another question when the demon strode right over to Inuyasha, towering above him. Kagome froze, her heart seeming to have ceased its beating. 

She warned Inuyasha with one word. "Run!"

~ ~ ~ 

He jumped out of the way a tenth of a second before the demon slashed its claws out and swiped right where Inuyasha had been standing. They scattered, running in different directions, yet not wanting to leave the others, so none of them had very far to go. Sango and Miroku kept glancing over their shoulders, expecting to see some sort of a give away as to where the demon was standing. Nothing helped them in the slightest.

"Inuyasha, to the right!" Kagome warned as the demon once again tried to graze him with it's claws. 

He ducked, rolled out of harm's way, and bounded toward Kagome, holding his breath all the while.

"How are we supposed to _beat _this thing?" Sango asked through clenched teeth. She had stopped running a while ago, after realizing that for some strange reason, the demon was mainly trying to kill Inuyasha, and not them. But then why had Kagome said it was after _her? _How did she know to come back?

"This is pointless, we can't continue running like this. We'll get worn out in no time, and none of us have had the amount of sleep we required from the previous night," Miroku stated calmly, giving Inuyasha a sideways glance. "I suggest we do something to get rid of this monster, and do it fast!" He grasped the rosary around his wrist and glared at the air around him, trying to pinpoint where the demon was exactly.

Kagome saw his action and decided to help him out, hoping beyond hope that the hell-hole would work against the youkai. "It's behind us, to the left!" She shouted, running towards her companions with Inuyasha by her side. 

In one sweep, Inuyasha firmly grasped Kagome around her waist and leapt through the air, landing almost effortlessly behind the monk. "Now!" He shouted, and inhaled an enormous gulp of air, snorting through laughter until he could control himself. Shippô twisted and turned in Sango's grasp, causing her to almost drop him in the path that would soon be used as the air rip.

Miroku never hesitated. He yanked the rosary off of his hand and held his wrist outstretched toward the demon, the hell-hole sucking in everything in it's path.

The scaly green demon smirked, and step by step, walked closer and closer to where the group was crowded together. Its little pointy white teeth gleamed from the light of the sun as saliva dripped from its tongue to splatter against the ground. Kagome's face turned white as she tried to gulp back her fear. This couldn't be happening…

Miroku looked over his shoulder at her and yelled over the sound of his air rip. "Is it working?!?"

Kagome took a step back, numbly shaking her head. "N-no!" She stuttered. "Its not affected by it! How could it not be affected by it?!?"

Miroku closed off the hell-hole with the rosary in one swift movement, clenching one eye shut tight. "What do you mean it's not working?" He asked, panting slightly.

Kagome backed away another step. "Exactly what I said… it's not working."

Everyone turned to stare at her, disbelief in their eyes at how powerful this youkai seemed to be. 'Was there even a way out of this situation?' Their eyes seemed to ask her.

The youkai cackled with amusement, each laugh pausing before the next began. It's neck glugged with the laughter, rippling in slow waves with the sound. 

_Wait a second, _Kagome thought to herself. _We can **hear its laughter, so that means that if it speaks, we can hear it talking as well! Inuyasha will be able to attack by the sound her hears! He'll know where it is! **_She caught the hanyou's gaze, held it for a minute, and he seemed to understand. He gave a slow deliberate nod, showing his consent. 

_I'll be the bait, _Kagome thought with resolve. _If the dream was true enough, than it really **does **want me… for some reason or another.__ All I need to do is find out why. I can distract it while keeping it occupied, chatting away hopefully. And then…whoops! She darted to the side and barely missed getting impaled by one of the demon's long outstretched claws. _I better get to work! He's not going to want to 'play' much longer. If he kills any of my friends… _She left the threat open, anger washing over her as the demon charged directly toward them._

"It's coming!" She warned, stringing her bow. "Be ready!"

"Ready? What does she expect us to do?" Sango asked, clutching Shippo closer to her body. 

Miroku shook his head. "I have no idea."

Kagome let the air fly, hitting the youkai in the shoulder and tearing its arm off. She blinked. At least these results were better than the last time.

He stood there dumbly for a few minutes, a scowl on its face as it turned to glare at her with contempt. Kagome smirked at it. "You're just like all other demons!" She shouted, hoping to get under its skin. "You're nothing special."

After a few moments, the fingers of the arm twitched, then relocated itself with the rest of the body. Yep, it definitely possessed the power of a shikon shard, but how could it do such a thing _without _carrying them?!?

At Kagome's dumbfounded expression, the demon smirked. "My master told me you would be powerful, but why are you hanging around with _these worthless beings?"_

"And who, exactly, is your master?" Miroku wanted to know.

The youkai sniffed. "Someone you should fear, _human," _came the watery reply.

It turned its yellow gaze to Kagome, curiosity in its depth. "But you… you he wants alive. He wants you back little one, and he will stop at nothing to get you."

Kagome gulped, dread washing over her in a thick blanket. _Back? What does the demon mean when it said he wants me… back?_

"I've had _enough!" _Inuyasha yelled as he swung down his blade, the Tetsusaiga, from behind, slicing the demon's back right down the middle.

The youkai screeched as it turned on the hanyou, eyes dangerously turning red. "I

 have come for what I needed to say, _half-breed._ You will see me again, and when you do, you will wish you had never come! You have no idea what you will face it the future, and I promise you, you will not win. You can't win!"

"What does he mean by that?" Sango whispered, a shiver running down her spine.

No one answered her question.

He rose into the air, glaring contemptuously down at everyone, although only one could see. "I know why he wants you after all these years," it stated, his eyes hiding some sort of malicious secret. "You will be worth it, when all of this is over."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome spat, glaring at the 'thing.'

He chuckled, shaking his head. "You will see in due time. You do not have much time left, _human. _You do not have much time left."

It opened some sort of a rip in the sky, a brilliant blast of lavender and white light shining through. It stepped one foot into it, and then the other, slowly disappearing into nowhere. 

"That Inuyasha is one to worry about, I will have to tell my master. He will not like the fact that you have so many potential friends, enemies in his case. I would have liked to kill the hanyou. It would have helped me in the future. But, you just had to butt in didn't you?"

The funny thing was, it didn't look mad that Kagome had ruined his chance at killing the dog-demon. It looked excited to say the least. It wanted a challenge. It was looking forward to their next meeting.

"See you…" the youkai started to say, only its head visible now, "In _a few days…"_

Then it was gone. Everyone relaxed visibly. Everyone except for Kagome that is. "A few days?" She asked in a whisper, Inuyasha coming over toward them and gasping for breath since he had had to hold it for so long. 

"What's happening in a few days?" Sango asked her, confusion written all over her features.

Kagome thought about it over and over, her brow creased into a frown. "I…" What _was _in a couple of days? Suddenly the light flicked on, and realization struck. "A few days…" she breathed, eyes wide in wonder. "That's my birthday!"

Inyasha stared at her with an incredulous look crossing his face. "You've got to be kidding."

She blinked. "What?" She asked slightly in defense, half in curiosity.

"You couldn't remember when your own _birthday is?" He asked, smirking at her._

Kagome clenched her teeth together, closing her eyes and counting to ten, hoping her anger would cease.

Nope.

It never did.

"Inuyasha!" She growled threateningly.

He edged away a little, realizing he had somehow mad her mad again and didn't want to get face-planted into the ground. Quickly he thought of something to do. _Anything _to do that would help her cool off. In one bound he was in front of her, holding her shoulders so that she would open her eyes and look at him. She gasped, her eyes snapping open, shock and a tiny bit of fear replacing it. 

He growled when he placed the fear she felt toward him, but his expression softened slightly after. She wasn't angry at least.

"Inu-Inuyasha…" She whispered, only audible to his sensitive dog ears. "Wha…"

He shrugged almost carelessly, averting his gaze away from hers. "Nothing. I just needed to… _wanted__ to… let you know that I…ap-appreciate," it took him a while to finally spit the word out, "What you did. You know, coming back and helping me—us." A slight blush covered his cheeks when he realized his hands were still placed firmly on Kagome's shoulders, and he carefully removed them. "That's all I wanted to say."_

He turned and stalked away, looking as if he knew where he was going, but wouldn't end up at any true destination. Kagome gave a small smile towards his back, ignoring the glances she was getting from Miroku and Sango. She didn't need to tell them the dream she had. It would only worry her friends even more. Then she heard a slap and had to keep herself from laughing out loud. Would Miroku ever learn?

But the sound brought her back to reality and she quickly darted after Inuyasha's retreating form. "Hey Inuyasha! I have to go back home! I forgot to pack my back before I came here! I was in a hurry and—"

He turned, an annoyed look on his face, but she could tell he looked relieved she hadn't brought up anything he had just said. "Well, go back and pack then, wench! Oi! You never _think do you?" He rolled his eyes and Kagome's eyebrow started to twitch. "Feh. Just hurry up and come back, will ya?"_

This time she flashed him a bright smile and waved to her friends as she headed back toward the well. "I'll be back in no time! Don't worry!" She darted toward the well and disappeared from view. 

A young kitsune being cradled in Sango's arms blinked, looking up at her as she yelled at Miroku. "Uhh… what just happened?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

*          *          *          *          *

"Mom! I'm back!" Kagome yelled as she ran inside her house. "Sorry about that," she panted, "but it was an emergency."

Her mother looked over at her and sighed with relief. "Oh, Kagome. Good, I'm glad your home. I thought you had already _left."_

Kagome zoomed past her mother and upstairs, grabbing her bag and tossing random things inside. She had told Inuyasha that she would be back soon, and she meant it, by golly! If she wasn't back soon enough… then they would most likely have one of their yelling disputes again.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry mom, what did you say?" She yelled downstairs, passing her mother once again as she entered the kitchen and emptied out their entire stock of ramen. She checked the pantry for some chocolates for Shippô also, shoving whatever she found inside the 'black hole' as she started to dub it. 

"Do you think that's possible?" She mother asked, obviously haven spoken during her rambling and thinking.

Kagome blinked. "What?" She lugged the bag over onto her back, the muscles in her legs tightening at once. Oh, this was heavy. You'd think she would be used to it by now. Then again, Inuyasha spoiled her by always carrying it for her, so maybe not.

"You _will _be able to come home—"

"Shoes, shoes," she mumbled to herself under her breath. Oh yeah! By the front door!

"Because we'll _all _want to spend time with you on—"

Kagome ran to the front door, slipping her shoes on as fast as she could, and darted out the door, walking backwards to wave at her mother.

"Kagome!" Her mother yelled, exasperated.

"Yeah? Mom… I gotta go—"

"Will you be home for your seventeenth _birthday? I thought we could spend it as a family and—"_

"Yeah, sure mom, I'll be home as soon as I can! There's no telling with Inuyasha though! This _is _spring break! He'll want to spend as much time looking for—"

"You better be home young lady!" Her mother tried the 'stern mother' talk. She wasn't even heeded.

"I love you mom! Bye! I'll try to be home as soon as possible! Tell Souta and grandpa I love them! See you later!"

And with that, a very cheerful Kagome entered the well house and disappeared, leaving behind a very exasperated and forlorn mother.

She sighed, wetness coming to her eyes. "My baby…" she breathed, throat tightening. She tried to reassure herself that everything would be alright. Everything always _was_ with Inuyasha and her other friends protecting her. She shook her head as if she was about to give up. "Maybe…maybe he doesn't know she's there…in his time. Maybe she _will _be safe." Her eyes clenched shut, pain gripping at her heart. "And maybe not." She walked back into the safety of her house; the safety of her _time. _

She saw Kagome's grandfather sitting down inside watching a fishing program on TV. and sighed. "Father… what did I do to you and mother? What did I _put _you through?" She noticed Kagome's school picture next to Souta's, and sadness washed over her. "I think I'm finally beginning to understand." She walked into the sanctuary of her kitchen, one finally word leaving her lips almost involuntarily. "Kioji…"

*          *          *          *          *

When Kagome went back she was greeted with an irritated hanyou, a desolate monk, an angry Sango, and a kitsune full of questions. Buy was this going to be a _looooong__ day. Not only that, but she wasn't even given a chance to break down and sob her heart out—for relief of horror she wasn't sure yet—because of Inuyasha's 'almost' death. The weight of the day started hanging more heavily on everyone, and Kagome could just picture herself sobbing her guts out tonight while everyone but the one person who she _didn't_ want to hear her, would. She knew Inuyasha was a light sleeper, and she also knew that he didn't go to sleep until everyone else was. They would both be __extremely crabby the next day if neither of them got any sleep._

Inuyasha decided that they should all leave right when Kagome got back, and of course, they did what they were told, not wanting to argue or further prolong anything. It was almost dusk when they headed out so they had to stop for camp not too far away from the village in a secluded little clearing in the forest. 

Kagome made ramen for everyone, hoping to lighten the mood and fill their stomachs, while Miroku and Sango went to go gather firewood. Kagome gave Shippô a piece of chocolate to keep him occupied, and Inuyasha sat sprawled out on a tree branch resting.

"HENTAI!" Sango screeched at the top of her lungs, a resounding smack echoing through the trees as they entered their little clearing. 

Miroku rubbed his sore check, a small smile on his face. "My dearest lady Sango, I—"

"Shove it," Sango grit between her teeth. She dropped the wood she had gathered at Kagome's feet, next to the small already lit fire she was currently using to boil water… to no avail.

Kagome smiled to herself at the daily routine she was used to about now. She gratefully accepted the branches and added them one by one to the fire, willing the flame to not go out. When the fire was going easily she placed her pot over it once again.

"But my hand!" Miroku said, "It has a mind of its own, I swear!"

Sango clenched a fist. "Miroku…." She drew out, eyebrow twitching. 

He gulped, but wisely kept silent. 

After a few minutes the ramen was done and everybody was eating. Kagome couldn't handle the silence. Why was everybody acting this way? At least the _monk _and the exterminator were acting normal…

"Do you want to go to the hot spring near here?" Sango asked, looking pointedly at Kagome. "It's not too far."

"I—"

"Why, Sango! I _knew you cared!" Miroku clasped one of her hands in his own, looking into her baffled eyes with an innocently sincere expression. "I would _love _to accompany you—"_

He never had the opportunity to finish his sentence. Sango clobbered him over the head, knocking him unconscious. "Pervert…" she muttered, her whole body rigid.

Kagome gave a faltering smile. "Well, I think it does sound good, and we won't have to worry about Miroku coming to spy on us for a while at least." She stood, grabbing her towel and other essentials she might need, and then followed the taller girl toward the hot spring. 

"Shippô," she said over her shoulder, "Watch him for us, okay?" 

The little kitsune puffed out his chest, feeling important all of a sudden. "Okay!"

*          *          *          *          *

The hot spring was deliciously wonderful against Kagome's skin. It soothed her to the bone, seemingly washing away all of her doubts and worries. "Ahh…" she breathed. "The water feels great!"

Sango looked at her friend from over her shoulder, a small smile gracing her lips. Worry etched over her brow, but Kagome ignored it. She knew that Sango had some questions she wanted to have answered, but maybe if she put on her largest, most brightest… even if it were fake…smile, then maybe Sango wouldn't mention them.

"Kagome…"

Fat chance.

The said girl dipped her head quickly under water as if to ease the head ache she knew she would soon be receiving, and turned to her companion, facial features innocently cheerful. "Yes?"

Sango gnawed her lip for a bit, trying to figure out the best way to phrase the question without scaring the other girl into silence. "Why did you return so soon? From the well?" She asked, confusion clearly noticeable. "You seemed like…like you…_knew. _Did you? And how…" She stopped, not wanting to overwhelm Kagome by bombarding her with questions.

Kagome sighed. She knew it would come to this, but in a way… it would feel great to get it off of her chest. "I had a dream while I was in my own time. It was…" she gulped, closing her eyes as if to get rid of the images of Inuyasha, dead and bloody, from her memory. It didn't work, they only got worse. "It was so horrible. I watched everything! And I couldn't do _anything! Only I could see it, just like the hair, along time ago, when a demon named Yura came after Inuyasha and myself. I couldn't stand that dream! I can't get the visions out of my head! Inuyasha! He was…dead! I saw him die, and could do _nothing! _It all happened in slow motion it seemed… but the final blow…it was so sudden, it shocked me! I woke up with tears in my eyes! He couldn't die that way! He couldn't!" She hadn't realized when she had risen her voice. She tried to calm herself, Sango slowly making her way over to the other girl with a look of pity, horror, and sadness in her eyes._

"You don't have to tell me," Sango said, pain evident in her voice. She didn't know if _she wanted to hear this. It brought back too clearly the images of her father, and her brother, lying motionlessly in pools of their own blood. "If it hurts you so much…"_

Kagome shook her head, she couldn't stop now. "It wasn't right. It wasn't fair," She barely whispered this time, unconsciously clenching her fists into tight round balls underneath the water. "Inuyasha is so strong. He is always so strong willed, but this demon! It not only gave Inuyasha and Shippô huge weaknesses while clutching their bellies and laughing the entire time, it also could do that where ever, whenever, and kill its victim without them knowing because they couldn't see it! It's the most horrible way to die, unsuspecting! And Inuyasha… I can't let him—or anyone for that matter—die that way!!!"

Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shaking shoulder and soft sobs raked her body. "I'm sorry. But you came just in time. Everything is better now, right? You don't have to worry."

"That's the thing! I _do _have to worry! It can happen again! And if I'm not here…and if anyone dies while I'm gone I'll _never _forgive myself! Not if I might have been able to prevent it! And he said he'd come back! Or we'd see him again or something. I don't know if we'll be able to take him on. He left this time, what if he doesn't the next time? And why does he want _me?"_

"That's a question even I cannot answer. But we can handle this. We need to figure out why and how this youkai wasn't sucked into Miroku's hellhole, we need to find an antidote or _something _that will protect Inuyasha and Shippô from the scent that demon gives off, and we will all be ready to attack on a moment's notice. I'll throw my Boomerang Bone wherever you tell me, and hopefully we can kick some demon butt that way. How does that sound?" She asked wryly.

Kagome snorted through her tears, a few giggles escaping her lips. "I just hope it will be enough." She didn't need to mention how weak and vulnerable she felt when her arrow barely pierced the stupid youkai. But how was _that _possible? It should have blown it to bits! Was this suddenly dragging her into the whole picture with Naraku as well? All the others had reasons to hate his guts, but she didn't really have some big bad experience with him in the past. She wasn't even _here in the past. Not unless you counted Kikyou, who people believed she was the reincarnation of. Why did someone suddenly want _her? _Did it have to do with her miko powers?_

"I have another question that's been bugging me all day today though, if you don't mind."

Kagome looked questioningly at Sango, her tears now mingled with the spring water and no longer flowing freely down the length of her face. "What?"

"What did the youkai mean… when he said his master wanted you _back?" _

The girl from the future shook her head ruefully. "That is one question I cannot answer. Maybe whoever he or she is… they happen to be one of Kikyou's long lost enemies or something." Suddenely a thought struck her and she shivered. "Or worse, one of Kikyou's old friends, and demon maybe if it's possible, and he wants me to be allies with him or her so they can use my miko powers to their benefit." She shrugged. "Maybe they want me to locate shards for them. They could have heard from somewhere that I can see them."

Sango gave her an odd look, but didn't say anything further. "I'm going to head back now before the houshi wakes up and decides to further ruin the moment. Are you coming?"

Kagome wryly grinned but shook her head. "No. I think I'm going to stay here for a little longer. Try to straighten my thoughts out if you know what I mean."

Sango nodded in understanding and quietly rose out of the water, grabbing the towel Kagome had brought for her and wrapping it around her form. Wringing her hair out, she glanced once again at her troubled friend. "Don't fret for too long. I'll try to keep the hentai from peeking at you, but it won't be easy," she warned. Her sarcastic smirk turned into a serious look. "We're all here together, Kagome. We'll get through it together, and protect each other like we've always done. Don't doubt that Kagome. We're almost like a family. Nothing will separate us, not even death."

Kagome was truly touched by those words, and rewarded her best friends with a large _true _smile, holding nothing back from her thankfulness. Sango nodded to the girl, dressed quickly after drying herself off, and quickly left to find the monk that she knew better than to trust while bathing. Kagome sighed, leaning against a large rock in the water, eyes downcast.

"I know Sango, I know. You guys will always protect me, perhaps even give your life for me, and that's what I'm afraid of. Out of the entire group, I am possibly the weakest here. I demand the most protection. I may have miko powers, but I don't have them fully under control yet. I have to be really angry for my powers to be at their fullest, and by then…by then…it may be too late."

She had been having trouble admitting it, and now it was finally out in the open. She couldn't deny it any longer.

"I'm so sorry I'm such a disappointment to everyone. Especially you, Inuyasha."

A sound of light tinkling bells, or was it laughter, reached her human ears. Kagome gasped and whirled around, eyes widening. She came eye to eye with the most green eyes she had ever seen. The figure was tiny, less than a foot tall, and was glowing with a pure white aura. It had the aura of a shikon shard, but the thing was definitely youkai. Her hair was a dark russet, falling in waves and finally curving just below the shoulder. In her eyes held mischief, and large secret, gaiety, and laughter. Kagome gasped, wondering if she was safe or not.

One thing registered in the back of her mind, _At least it's a female._

"Do you really believe all that?" The girl asked, eyes sparkling and glittering with… excitement?

Kagome narrowed her eyes accusingly. "Maybe… why do _you want to know though? You were eavesdropping and this is none of your business! This doesn't even involve you!"_

The little… thing… shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't until then that Kagome noticed the dark black ears perked on top of her head. "Maybe I am… maybe I'm not. What does it matter?"

Kagome glared. "Everything matters." She inhaled a deep breath, about ready to shout for Inuyasha, when the thing jumped up into her face. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" She said sternly, suddenly sounding a lot older. 

Kagome's lungs deflated in a huff. "Who _are you? _What _are you?"_

She grinned triumphantly. "I am called Shiori. I came to check up on you, but you seemed a little down at the moment. And the fact that you were _talking _to yourself made me wait to listen and question your sanity."

Kagome blinked a few times until it finally register, a light blush crossing her pale cheeks. "What?!?" She growled, grabbing the thing around it's body.

Her hand went… _through _it.

Kagome paled and started to back away, eyes wide in fright. "A-a-are you a-a-a g-g-g-ghost?!?" She finally managed to ask.

Shiori scoffed. "No! I just sent an _image _of me here so you would know you were actually talking to someone and _weren't _going crazy!" Whatever this vreature was, she seemed awfully bubbly.

"Why did you come in the first place then?" Kagome questioned, still keeping her distance.

Suddenly Shiori stilled, her expression falling into a serious one. She hung her head and closed her eyes, breathing evenly. Slowly, she opened them. They were still her startling green. When she looked at Kagome, she appeared a few years older, but looks were often deceiving. "If it is power that you want… I can easily give it to you."

"What?!?" Kagome yelped, obviously not expecting something like that.

Shiori regarded her evenly. "It's true. I came make you a half-youkai—a hanyou—and you could be stronger like that friend of yours, Inuyasha. You could protect those you cared for…those you love. You would have as much…if not more strength as the rest of your little friends. You wouldn't have to worry as often, either, because you would be able to protect them for a change."

"How much do you know about me?" Kagome breathed, her voice less than a whisper.

Shiori still heard her with her keen sense of hearing. She smirked wryly. "More than you think I know, let's just put it that way."

Kagome didn't know if she liked the sound of that! 

"So what do you say? Do you want to become a hanyou?" Shiori asked, not able to keep the hope and eagerness out of her voice.

"I—I'm not sure," Kagome stated truthfully. "I mean… how do I know this isn't some sort of a trap? I do I know you won't do something entirely different? What if I don't like being a hanyou? I don't know if I want to even see their reactions. I know they'll accept me… but it will be… different. I don't know if I want to deal with that right now."

"But it will be fun! You'd be able to see things at greater distances, hear when demons approach, and smell danger even before a youkai pounces. Don't you want that? You won't have to be questioning everything like you always do. You can count on your own instincts!"

"But I have Inuyasha to protect me…" She blushed when the words were out, quickly getting to her feet and heading toward her towel. She didn't know if she could take much more of this. She wanted to, she knew she did, but… something was wrong with the whole predicament. Unearthly wrong. It didn't…feel right. She had no doubt that this creature could turn her into a hanyou… but she didn't know if she really wanted that!

"Inuyasha may be the one protecting you, but who is going to protect him?" Shiori asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"We-we all protect each other," Kagome faltered, hurriedly drying herself off. If she could ignore it a little longer.

The she-demon smirked, seeming to catch what Kagome was thinking. "You don't want him to get hurt. You don't want him to die a fruitless death. _Think _about the power you could hold in your claw! You could rip any demon that threatens his life apart! For once you wouldn't seem weak and worthless to his eyes. He wouldn't be able to see _Kikyou__ in you when he glanced at you. You would hold your own inner beauty. Like calls to like. Wouldn't you like that? If you were a hanyou, just like him? Your demon side would call to his, and his human side would be attracted to your human side. Don't you _want _him to care for you Kagome? Don't you want to show him that you __aren't weak? You can prove it by simply accepting. All you have to do is answer with the right word."_

Kagome froze after pulling her shirt over her head, now fully dressed with the exception of her socks and shoes. It all sounded too good to be true. Shiori was right. She could prove once and for all that she wasn't just some worthless human girl, a replacement for a lost love and a shikon shard detector. Like does call to like, so wouldn't that mean Inuyasha _would finally notice her more if she accepted? Not only that, but she could save and protect her friends, the hanyou she had long ago begun to fall in love with. The opportunity was priceless! It was a dream come true! _

But… could she live with herself afterward? She would have changed. Could she handle all the changes that came with it? Would there be side affects? Would her friends shun her? Would Shippo become scared of her? Would she become cold hearted and not care about the others around her? Would she loose herself one day and become full demon, and perhaps kill someone? Who would be able to get her to change back? She didn't have sit beads around her neck like Inuyasha. He couldn't sit her like she had done for him.

"I can't, it's too great a risk," she breathed at last, truly feeling sorry about giving up on the opportunity. What about the shikon shard? The shikon no tama? Would she still be able to use her miko powers if she were half demon? No. Probably not. Maybe once a month… if she were like Inuyasha. 

"Would you even _need _your miko powers if you had the strength of a half-demon?" Shiori questioned smartly.

Kagome had a feeling this girl might be able to read thoughts, and didn't like that even more than she hated the fact that Shiori seemed to know so much about her. About _everything._

"You won't want to pass this up. What if you regret not accepting my offer?"

"What if I regret becoming hanyou?" Kagome shot back.

"It's my last offer. Take it or leave it. You know you want it. To protect the ones you love. To revenge those who lost. To become _strong."_

Yes. Yes she wanted it.Shewanted it like nothing else in her entire life. She _needed _this! But then again…she didn't at the same time. She was tipping, wavering back and forth in accepting the offer, and pushing it away without a backward glance. She was tottering over the edge of acceptance when one last thought pushed it's was to the surface. He home. Sure everybody but grandpa adored Inuyasha, but what about her? What about Kagome Higurashi coming back with cute little ears on top of her head. What's more, she didn't even know what type of hanyou she'd become.

"No!" She shouted, squeeing her eyes shut tight. She couldnpt look at the girl any longer. There had to be some sort of hypnotic spell she was weaving around her.

"It's not a spell at all," she answered. "Just your want, your need."

"NO!!!" She shouted again, louder this time. Birds skirted from their perches in near by trees. "I can't! I won't! It's not me! It's not who I am! I'm human! I'm a miko! I am _not _part demon!" She stooped, grabbed her discarded towel along with her shoes and socks, and darted away, tears streaming behind her, mingling with the slight breeze of the wind. "I'm _me!" _She whispered to herself, but Shiori still heard her. "And I am definitely _not _Kikyou!"

It was most likely best that she ran away. After she shouting, she had probably gathered Inuyasha's attention. Shiori had decided not to come in person so that no one could catch her scent. She didn't want to chance his anger. But she was greatly saddened with Kagome's choice, and greatly angered also. Her eyes turned red, then flicked back to their normal state. 

"You have no idea," she muttered under her breath, eyes glittering dangerously. "You will not shun us. You can't. Father will not permit it." She shook she had, fading slightly. Her last voiced opinion was barely a whisper. "You can't prevent what is in your blood."

Soooo, did you like it? It took me for EVER to finish this chapter! I must admit, the middle was boring, but I was in a hurry when I wrote it and wanted to get to the end of this chapter. Well, please review! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! ^___^_                 _

    


End file.
